


Just Breathe

by FaultedCodeQueen



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Asthma, Asthma attack, Asthmatic Sean Mcloughlin, Doctor Mark Fischbach, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Intubation, Jack is sick, Mark is a Doctor, Medical Procedures, Medical Story, Status Asthmaticus, inhaler, wheezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultedCodeQueen/pseuds/FaultedCodeQueen
Summary: Jack's eyes flew open wide, a level of panic over taking the male as he shook his inhaler, pressing down on the top and trying to force his lungs to just work. He tried again. Shaking the inhaler, as if it'd make the medication magically start working. Oh no. Black started to flicker around the edges of his vision. "Mr McLoughlin? Are you okay?" Dr Fischbach asked from behind him. Great. He was going to die, in a hospital room nonetheless, while his best friend was having a cast put on his arm. Jack spun around, eyes wide as he gawked at Mark. "I--I--" More wheezing over took the male, a wave of terror over taking the Irishman as he slumped to the ground, back against the wall, shaking his inhaler again and giving it another try as his world started to go black.





	1. It's A Crazy Life.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Guess who's back with another Jack is sick fanfic! Yeap. Me. I don't know, I got this idea and it refused to leave my mind. Now this story is super AU from what I normally do because in this, while Jack and Mark are still Jack and Mark, well, you'll see. Also. I am, again, NOT A DOCTOR. I used what I knew, from memory and Google. I'm sorry if anything is wrong. Enjoy.

 Jack shook his head, a snort falling off his lips as he glanced down at Felix.

"Dude, I can't believe you managed to break your arm by--"

Felix cut his friend off, blue eyes against blue. "Don't even say it--ah--Jack!" He pointed at the younger male, a slow grin pulling over his face.

"By tripping over your own shoes. Fuck dude, and I thought I was the clumsy one!" Jack teased Felix, the man shaking his head and joining in on Jack's laughter.

"Mr Kjellberg?" A deep voice spoke as the doctor knocked his knuckles againt the door. The dark haired male stepped into the room, lab coat flapping behind him, tablet in one hand, brown eyes warm.

"Someone will be done in a bit to take you for a cast. I'm sorry to say, you did break your arm." He turned his tablet around, showing Felix and Jack where the break was. Felix made a face and Jack chuckled, nudging Felix in his good arm.

"Hey, at least it isn't your writing hand." He winked, laughing a bit.

Mark grinned at the two men's smile and glanced towards Jack. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier. You came in with Mr Kjellberg, yes?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger, flashing a pearly white smile at the Irishman.

"Um--yeah. I did. My name is Seán McLoughlin but I go by Jack." He explained, reaching out to to shake Mark's hand.

"Do I--?" Mark inquired gently, cocking a dark brown upward.

"Oh. Um. It's a long story, it's a nickname, of sorts. But I'll answer to either." He explained, blue eyes glancing at him.

Jack's eyes scanned his name tag. Mark Fischbach, M.D. What a unique name. Then again, his name wasn't totally easy to roll off the tongue either, to be completely fair on the subject.

While Mark wrote out an order for a small dose of pain medication to give to Felix, Jack sat in the chair, Mark telling him he could wait here if he wanted while they moved Felix into another area for the casting, to make it easier on him and the doctor. Jack watched them lead Felix out of the room in a wheelchair, something about hospital policy, the blond not happy in the least about it.

"Hey, dude , just you wait till those little happy pills they gave you kick in, yeah? Fun times dude, fun times!" Jack called after Felix, the Swedish man raising his good hand and flipping Jack off. "I still have one hand that works, you Irish asshole!" Felix yelled over his shoulder at Jack.

Even Mark joined in on Jack's loud laughter, a small grin trying to be kept hidden but was showing on his lips as he tapped a few icons on Felix's chart on his tablet.

Mark left, going to do Lord knows what, save lives or deliver a baby or whatever it was ER Doctors did. Though he swore he looked barely older than Jack himself. He couldn't be more than a few years out of Medical School, late twenties, maybe. He looked so young but the glasses made him appear older. But they looked good on him, they fit him. Unlike Jack, who, while he didn't hate his glasses, wasn't in love with them either.

Jack turned, grabbing his bag off the chair, those horrible, un Godly hard as all hell, plastic hospital chairs. He pulled out his portable battery pack, to chart his phone and plugged the cords in when he paused. He dug inside the bag, plucking a red inhaler from the black bag and stuffed it into his mouth, working on auto pilot before anyone walking by heard the slow wheezing coming from Jack. But the slight tightness in his chest wasn't getting any better. He gave it another try. And then another.

Jack's eyes flew open widely, a level of panic over taking the male as he shook his inhaler, pressing down on the top and trying to force his lungs to just _work_. He tried again. Shaking the inhaler, as if it'd make the medication magically start working. Oh no. Black started to flicker around the edges of his vision.

"Mr McLoughlin? Are you okay?" Dr Fischbach asked from behind him.

Great. He was going to die, in a hospital room nontheless, while his best friend was having a cast put on his arm. Jack spun around, eyes wide as he gawked at Mark. "I--I--" More wheezing over took the male, a wave of terror over taking the Irishman as he slumped to the ground, back againt the wall, shaking his inhaler again and giving it another try as his world started to go black.

Jack was too busy trying to just fucking breathe, to notice that Mark had sat his tablet on the bed where Felix once sat minutes ago and was quickly making his way over towards Jack now. The Korean knelt down next to Jack, the Irishman not even sure when he'd pulled his knees to his chest and God his chest hurt. He felt like a little kid again. Panicked. Scared. Why wasn't the fucking inhaler helping? It was a useless as if he'd tried to inhale fucking sugar into his lungs.

He felt Mark press a hand to his back, his body so close to Jack's that he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Mark's eyes flicked down to Jack's hands, glancing at the inhaler.

"Asthmatic, yeah? How many puffs did you try?"

How the fuck was Mark remaining so calm when Jack was on the floor, fucking _dying_?

Jack tried to force the words out but all he could do was gawk at him, eyes wide. He held a hand up, spreading all his fingers out. He watched Mark's brow furrow in concern and worry.

"Five times? You did five treatments?" His voice was calm and collected but Jack heard that lacing of concern starting to float into the half Korean's tone now.

Jack nodded, eyes wide, tears forming as he shook the inhaler, annoyed, frantic, just wanting to fucking work. His hand shaking, he gave it another try. Why wasn't it working? He barely had attacks and now here he was, on the floor, chest heaving, feeling light headed and a bit dizzy too.

Mark pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and kept a hand on Jack's back as he pressed the stethscope to his back, giving a quick listen. He was silent, eyes focused as he pulled the stethoscope off and moved from Jack's side to be directly in front of the blue eyed man.

"Look at me. Come on. Give it one more try." He insisted, his voice calm but eyes laced with worry. Jack did another puff off the red inhaler, fingers gripping it so tightly he swore it might shatter in his hand.

Mark waited, giving it a few seconds before the dark haired doctor was beside Jack again, listening to his lungs. He drapped the stethoscope around his neck pulled something from his pocket, clamping the pulse ox monitor on Jack's finger. He gave it a moment before he glanced down at it and darted from his spot on the floor and hit the button above the bed, an alarm sounding.

"Code Blue in 115. Code Blue in 115." The female voice repeated over and over again.

Suddenly Jack was being helped onto his feet and onto a gurney, Mark and another doctor basically lifting him and dropping his on the bed. Wait. When had another doctor come into the room?

"His respiratory rate is rising and he's tachycardic." A nurse spoke as Jack was wheeled into the ER.

Mark was listen to his lung again and Jack locked eyes with him.

"His wheezing is starting to stop."

That was good, right? That had to be good! Then why did Jack feel like someone was giving him a bear hug. With a rubber band. That was attached to 100 pounds of concrete?

"Oxygen saturation is at 93." The other doctor spoke.

Jack saw Mark nod and suddenly he was bring stripped, his shirt removed.

"Fe--" Jack wheezed out, unable to finish his sentence.

"Felix? We'll inform him--someone page up to Dr James, now!" Mark's voice rose as he helped the nurse get Jack into a flat on his back position and monitors were hooked up to him.

"Start a Beta2 bronchodilator treatment via nebuliser, someone page Dr James down here, again. " Suddenly Jack felt a oxygen mask being applied and he knew, in that second he fucking knew. It was bad.

"Do--hm--die..don--don't--" Jack spat out, eyes wide and watering, one slender, pale hand reaching out to Mark to grab the sleeve of his coat. Mark's dark chocolate eyes locked on Jack and he froze for a second. "You're gonna be fine. I have a great record with patients not dying on me. You don't wanna break my record, do you?" He tried to tease a bit as Mark eyed the monitors.

"Jennifer, push 100 mg of hydrocortisone, now. I mean now people, as in five minutes ago." Mark's tone, while loud, was somehow still basically calm and collected.

"Come on now, don't be an assole dude. Don't make me break my record." Mark grinned a bit as he glanced down at Jack, the suffering Irishman even able to almost wheeze out a laugh, almost.

But then alarm started sounding and Jack felt his world started to turn black.

"Shit, shit--fuck. Jack, come on now, dude. Don't make me break my record." Mark spoke as he listened to his lungs again.

"Fuck. Push epinephrine, slam it." Mark spoke, dropping his stethoscope into Jack's lap as he leaned over the bed, to reach something behind his head.

"Jack, look at me, we're going to give you a medication to relax your muscles and sedate you, you're not responding to the treatments as well as I'd like." Mark's tone was calm but Jack's eyes shot open wide and he shook his head, eyes half lidded.

"No. No. No--in--no...in--intu--intuba--" He couldn't finish the words.

"I'm sorry, I don't have--Jack?" Mark's eyes glanced at the male and the alarms started sounding again.

"Push the sux and give me a 8.0 ET tube." Mark yelled as he pulled gloves on and suddenly Jack was being laid flat, completely this time around and the bed was being pushed forward a bit, Mark going to stand at the head of the bed.

"You're going to be just fine, Jack. I'll see you when you wake up." Mark promised, his warm eyes looked down into Jack's tear filled blue ones. Jack wheezed and then his world went black.

 

 

 


	2. NOT AN UPDATE! NOTE FROM AUTHOR.

Hello! Hi! How are you all doing? Good I hope!

So! If you haven't noticed, I haven't updated this story. My apologies! 

I actually lost my job at the start of May and I knew it was possibly coming, our company was shutting down other stores and I had a funny feeling but our Boss kept insisting all was fine and you tend to want to trust your fucking boss SOMEWHAT. But, alas, that was a stupid mistake and here I am, doing job applications and trying to figure this shit out.

I should have another chapter up sometime this month, I just haven't been in the mindset to write, I am so sorry. But this story WILL be finished, at some point.

I really am horribly sorry for the long wait, as a fellow fanfiction reader, I know how annoying it honestly can be. I truly do. I'm alright, by the way, just, life has my mind a little busy, you know? I'll have something up for this story at some point. I promise. Hope all of you are well! And thank you to everyone who's read and enjoyed my story. 

Best of wishes!

Xoxo,  
FaultedCodeQueen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Little end of chapter note for all your beautiful people out there. I have a Tumblr. SHOCKING! I finally made a new one after not using it for ages, so if anyone wants to follow me, I don't post a whole lot but I do post so yeah. You can find me at TheKindaCleverAndAwkwardOne


End file.
